Robotic Process Automation (RPA) includes technologies used to automate repetitive human activity in business processes. RPA enables businesses to accomplish tasks more efficiently and accurately. RPA has evolved beyond its early form in screen scraping, and includes complex techniques for processing and entering data into an interface meant to be used by a human. The advent of virtualization technology has led to scalable RPA deployments. However, such systems have also complicated maintenance of conventional software. For example, software bots that implement business processes create unexpected issues with graphical user interfaces used in business environments. Moreover, large-scale operation of RPA requires that the operation of hundreds, if not thousands, of such bots are continuously monitored, and that appropriate actions are taken, sometimes in real-time.